Take a Chance for Me
by MeaganMusick
Summary: Rory is at Chilton for her junior year... She lives in the boring town of Stars Hollow... boring until jess shows up that is. Lit all the way! maybe LL too.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Blackcherrymeg16

Title: Take a chance for me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls nor anything associated with it.

Chapter 1

Summary: Rory is at Chilton, her junior year. Stars Hollow… same old boring hometown, that is before Jess Mariano.

-Rory's POV-

"Mom we have to go if we are going to stop by Luke's before school!" Mother was never on time for the first day of school.

"Alright fine I'm coming, but only for the sake of coffee!"

--Luke's--

"And here I thought I would have a peaceful morning." Luke joked from behind the counter as we entered.

"Oh but Lukey… you know you love giving us sweet caffeine in the morning!" Mom sat at our usual morning spot at the counter.

"Please Luke just give us our coffee and we'll be on our way. I have to get back to Hell today."

"Ah another year at Chilton."

"Exactly, so on with the coffee!" Mother cheered.

Luke gave in as usual, since he so obviously can't resist my mother anymore. I sat in my own silence while they talked and observed the diner. Everything in Stars Hollow stayed the same, and it was actually becoming quite sad.

Yet again I watched as Taylor argued with Kirk at the table by the window. And at exactly 7:30 I watched Luke run upstairs for a break. 'Yeah there he-'but my mind stopped. A boy my age passed Luke and exited the staircase. He was about my age I think.

"Are you guys good or do you need more coffee?" The boy stood in front of me and my mother now with a coffee pot.

"Oh my I think you may now be my favorite diner guy now. Yes! Pour me coffee!" My mother took an instant liking to him.

"I'll have a refill too thanks." I kept my head down the whole time he poured. 'Wow he's really cute.' I thought to myself. "Thanks." I said, barely audible when he was finished.

"So that boy is definitely a keeper here in the diner. I suppose Luke hasn't told him not to serve us yet. We shall take full advantage; let me call him over again."

Mom was about to call him back over and I knew I would blush. "No! Mom let's just uh… take me to school now. Don't want to be late!" I threw down a five as a tip and we made our way; mother was reluctant to leave the new diner boy and her coffee.

--Chilton--

"Hello Rory, good to see you joined us for another year."

"Hello Paris. So can we start off on the right terms this year?" She looked over at me, one eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"I suppose there could be a certain peace amongst us. But one thing will be made known, I'm getting into Harvard and I will knock you out of competition if it comes down to it."

I held out my hand and Paris stood examining it in wonder. "Deal." We shook on our new understanding.

"So are you still with Dean?"

I was a bit surprised at such the friendly and curious question she presented. "Actually, I'm not sure. He gets back today from Chicago and we had a huge fight before he left."

"Well let me know how that goes. See you at the newspaper meeting."

We went our separate ways and I barely enjoyed the rest of my day at Chilton. There was nothing good here.

--Stars Hollow Bus Stop--

I stepped off the bus, my nose stuck in my favorite book by Jane Austen. Then I came to a sudden stop as I bumped into something. "Watch where you're going!"

My heart did a little beat as I recognized the voice… the voice of the new diner boy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Hey is that Pride and Prejudice?"

'Wow so he totally changes the subject, how annoying!' I thought, but quickly forgave him in my mind. "Yeah, it's like my tenth time reading it though. You like Jane Austen?"

Our eyes connected for a slight second. "Only an idiot wouldn't get lost in her writing. But nobody could beat Hemmingway."

"Ah a Hemmingway reader… well then I must be on my way." I started to walk off into the direction of Luke's and his footsteps were right behind me.

"Are you bashing Hemmingway?"

I quickly turned around and gave a quick smile. "Hardly, I just… okay I was. How could you stand him?"

He caught up with me and we walked together. "I don't know… one day I just started reading one of his books and they get me so lost in a different world."

Continuing our walk we found a comfortable silence. "So you work there now?"

"Excuse me?"

I soon realized my lack of detail. "At Luke's… do you work there now?"

"Well I wasn't planning on working, but he made me since I moved in with him for free."

"Luke? Why are you living with Luke?"

His eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. "Well I am his nephew and all."

"Luke has a nephew! He never mentioned that to me or mom." I gave him a curious look. "By the way my name is Rory Gilmore."

"I'm Jess Mariano; you headed to Luke's right now?"

I gave a huge smile. "Of course, I haven't had my third cup of coffee yet."

He looked confused as we entered Luke's. Mother was already begging Luke for coffee. "But Luke you have to give me coffee! Why Luke! Why would you cut me off like this?" She cried loudly in a joking manner.

"Lorelei people can hear you!" he whispered. "Fine, take your coffee." And he refilled her mug to the top.

"Oh Rory you're home. How was Chilton and who is that?"

"Chilton was stupid and this is-"

"I'm Luke's nephew Jess, remember? I'm your new favorite diner boy." He gave a smirk and went behind the counter.

"Yeah Liz sent Jess down to straighten out a bit. She said she couldn't handle him anymore."

Lorelei nodded in satisfaction as she sipped her coffee. "Well Rory I have to get back to the Inn, you going to head home right now?"

I sat thinking for a moment. "No, but probably in a little while."

Luke gave me an odd look like he just got an idea. "Hey Rory why don't you show Jess around Stars Hollow?"

I gave out a small laugh. They looked at me weird. "That will take all of five minutes, what do you want me to show him?"

Jess was then by my side. "Well Rory, I'm ready to go."

I could no longer resist his smirk. I held out my arm and he linked his own to mine. "So I guess you already know where Luke's diner is. I want to show you a favorite place of mine."

We were walking passed Doose's when Dean walked out. "Rory you're… who is that?"

"This is Luke's nephew Jess I was just-"

"Just moving on? We have one fight before I leave and you do this? I always knew I had a reason to worry with you. Somehow I knew you'd be messing around, what I expect when Lorelei is your mother! We are so over Rory."

"Dean?" I just watched in awe as he walked away. Somehow through this misunderstanding of his I found relief. 'Did I even like him anymore? Of course I did.' And then I felt that familiar sting. The hot tears pouring down my face.

"Rory…?"

And I remembered Jess was standing right there. 'Of course he is, Dean thought you were with Jess.' I wiped away the tears and tried to be ok. "So how about I show you that favorite place of mine?" I asked through quieted sobs.

"If you don't feel up to taking me today I would totally understand."

"What? No I'll uh… I'll be alright. Let's go." We no longer linked arms, and our comfortable silence disappeared as tears made their way down my face. It took only about twenty minutes to get to the bridge I so often sat on reading. "So here we are. This bridge is where I always come just whenever."

"It seems nice… somehow relaxing."

I kicked my shoes off before sitting and dangling my feet in the water. Now I let the tears come hot and fast. I buried my face in my hands. 'God Dean didn't even let me explain.' Jess sat beside me and I felt his hand brush back some of my hair.

I lifted my face up for a second from my hands and he was looking at me. "He's not worth crying over."

And for some reason I just wanted to kiss him, so I did. I believe I caught him off guard because it took him a minute to respond. Then I felt his tongue trying to part my lips I gladly allowed him to.

It soon became necessary to break for air. As we parted I rested my forehead against his. "I'm sorry…I-I uh don't know what I was thinking."

"Well if you noticed I wasn't really complaining. But why did you just kiss me?"

I bit my lip hard as I thought. "I don't really know."

He scooted away from me. "Because that guy just broke up with you right? I really don't care I expected it."

I shook my head. "No that's not it at all. I just wanted to." I smiled and wiped a stray tear. "Did you even want to kiss me?"

He smirked. "Well you are hot so it's not really a loss either way."

My heart sank a little. 'Great I'm just some hot girl to him.' I stood up and put on my shoes. "I think I should head home now. Mom wanted me to go home soon."

"Was that wrong of me to say?"

"Don't worry about it, I don't care. So are you going to get up so we can leave?" I held a hand out and pulled him up.

"I'll walk you home, is that alright?"

I nodded yes and started walking off the bridge. "Rory?"

I turned around. "Yeah Jess?"

"Never mind… you don't live far do you?"

"How far can I live? This is Stars Hollow."

TBC

So there's my first chapter. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. not ready to stop

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 2

When Jess and I reached my house we stood on the porch for a few minutes in silence. "So what now? It kind of feels like I should kiss you or something." He said awkwardly as he shifted on his feet

"Well you could kiss me and then it could even weirder and we'll probably avoid each other or…" I bit my lip unsure of what else there was, I really wanted to kiss him. "Or we could say goodbye and carry on tomorrow with the start of a new friendship."

"I definitely don't want to be avoided by you so I'll take the second offer." He extended a hand towards me. "I'm very glad I met you today Miss Gilmore."

And for some reason that instigated a girly giggle which I so desperately tried to suppress. "Oh but the pleasure was all mine Mr. Mariano. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded and walked off my porch. I walked inside my house and pressed play on the answering machine. "Lorelei this is your mother, please do call me back as soon as you get this. I have a very important subject to talk to you about."

I pressed next as I walked towards the kitchen. "Hey honey it's me mom, I just got into the Inn and Babette told me she saw you and Dean arguing. Are you ok sweets? Did you guys break up? Call me when you get in, love you!"

I picked up the phone and dialed the Inn's number while eating a stale pop tart. "Mom it's me."

"Oh honey I heard about you and Dean, are you ok?"

"Surprisingly I'm already much better. Remember jess from the diner?"

"Yeah why?"

"He helped me a lot. I kissed him on the bridge."

"THE Bridge! The bridge you won't even take me to?"

I let out smile thinking about the kiss. "Yeah mom… the bridge. Anyway we agreed to be friends though."

"Is that what you want, because to me it sounds like you already like him?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. An agreement is already made and besides I hardly know him."

My mother was silent. "Well honey maybe that's what you finally need. Someone to be there for you who won't judge you. You know… someone you don't know."

I knew what she was talking about. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you when you get home."

I hung up the phone and rubbed my eyes a bit. She was right I needed someone who I didn't know, who didn't know me. Dean had a hard time being with me… ever since I had been suicidal a year ago.

--The Next morning--

"Rory can you come here?" I walked over to my mother who was behind Luke's counter.

"You know we aren't supposed to be behind the counter." I whispered to her. "Now what did you want?"

"Luke switched the coffee and I'm looking for the good stuff. He put on decaf this morning."

I made a scrunched up face. "Ewww he actually carries that here?"

Jess walked down the stairs and made his way over to me and my mom. ""Luke told me you guys weren't allowed back here."

My mother waved her finger. "No it's okay because you see, Luke accidentally made decaf."

Jess let out a laugh. "He said it's better for you and that we aren't making any other kind today."

"Rory make him give me the good stuff!" My mom whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She let an evil smile cross her face. "Well you could kiss him again I hear that's the popular thing to do."

I knew my face turned bright red as Jess licked his lips in anticipation of my embarrassment. "So you bragged to your mom?"

"Whatever, come one mom let's go."

"Oh sorry sweets I can't take you today. The Inn needs me there early, but I'll see you after school. Love you bye!"

"Great now I'll be late."

"So just don't go."

I looked at Jess like he was crazy. "Don't go? That's ridiculous I have to go to school."

"Why is that?"

"Because um… because it's school and that's where I go."

I started towards the door and even opened it before he spoke up. "You never finished showing me around the town yesterday."

"Well I guess one day wouldn't hurt…" I looked back at him. "Are you coming?"

Our first stop was Doose's market so we could get some snacks for the tour. "You're actually going to eat all of that junk?"

I looked down at the M&M's, skittles, marshmallows, and chips. "No, I bought the skittles to share with you." I gave a girlish grin and continued towards the town square.

We decided to sit in the gazebo for a while and eat our snacks. "So Rory tell me something about yourself."

"Um… my real name is Lorelei like my mom. And I've lived here since I was born."

"She named you after herself?"

"Yeah it was an in the moment thing I guess."

He fidgeted with his thumbs. "So where's your dad?"

"He hasn't been in the picture at all. I mean he calls, but that's all. He tried to be a part of our life last year, but left for no reason."

"Yeah my dad is a flake too. This is why my mom thinks I'm so messed up, but really she did it to me. Liz wasn't the greatest mom and I sort of went through a suicidal phase. This is why I am now in the lovely Stars Hollow."

I paused…should I share my secret? What would he think? "Yeah I went through one of those phases myself."

He gave me a puzzled look. "When was this?"

"Last year when my dad screwed up my life once again. But it's over with now."

Jess lifted a hand and pushed back some of my hair. "Ever been friends with benefits?"

I smirked at this. 'No of course I hadn't. I'm Rory Gilmore, but with Jess I could be someone else.' "No but I don't oppose to trying new things."

Jess smiled and rubbed my cheek with his hand. "I have a feeling that being friends will be difficult to handle."

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?"

"To the bridge."

"What for?" I asked, confused about the whole situation.

--The bridge--

When we got there he went over to the water and took his shoes off. "I came here last night after taking you home."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why did you come here?"

"I really liked kissing you Rory. And I haven't liked anyone or anything lately."

I went over and sat by him. My arm rested softly on his leg. "I liked it too."

He leaned towards me and kissed me softly on the lips, but stopped quickly. "I don't know if I can control myself."

"Jess… I-I'm a virgin." My voice was shaky with the truth.

He let out a sigh. "Then maybe we really should stop."

'Wow he actually didn't care.' I shook my head. "I can make my own decisions and I'm not ready to stop." I took his lips with mine and kissed him hard. He deepened the kiss and pulled me onto his lap.

I could feel his hands wandering and it sent shivers all over. "Rory should we stop and go back to Luke's?"

I continued to kiss him. "No we shouldn't."

He laid me down on the bridge, using his jacket under me for a cushion. I stopped for a second. "Just friends with benefits right?"

He nodded, "If that's what you want."

I said it was. I didn't want to get attached by committing to him. And then we continued kissing and that was that. I lost my virginity to Jess…my friend.

Yeah there's the second chapter. Review if you feel like it. Thanks.


	3. Not Right for me?

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls.

I stared into the water to watch my reflection move with the ripples. Jess was next to me and neither of us had said a word yet. Finally I broke my eyes away and looked at him. "Did I do it wrong or something?"

He let out a small laugh that made some insecurity cross my thoughts. Then he surprised me when he grabbed my hand in his. Suddenly it became a war between brown and blue as we stared contently. "There's no way it could have been better Rory." Then he kissed me lightly and pulled me up from our sitting position.

"What are we doing now?"

"I figure we should get something to eat before I pass out from hunger." He took a moment to stretch. "And I happen to hear Gilmore's have an appetite that never ends."

My foolish grin was too big to hide. "Ah how true that is." Thank goodness this was no longer awkward.

We walked back to Luke's and saw my mother there. "I can't go in there yet!"

Jess eyed me suspiciously. "Why not, they won't know we did anything."

"No I know… but I'm supposed to be in school right now. My mom would flip if she knew I ditched school."

I saw him contemplate a few ideas in his head. "Well where will she go after she's done with her lunch in there?"

I thought to myself. "Probably back to work, I think she only takes about a half hour for lunch."

"Let's go to your house then, and when it's time for you to 'get back from school', we'll walk back to Luke's. Deal?"

"Sounds ok I guess. But I have to be prompt about timing. My mother knows my schedule well."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint dear mother." He mocked.

I stopped and pondered that small, cruel mocking. "She happens to mean a lot to me and that was very rude of you to do!" 'Why am I getting so upset?' I thought quietly.

He looked down and shuffled his feet. "You're right I'm sorry. I'm used to getting smart with everyone I talk to. I'll try to catch myself next time."

I smirked. "Good answer, but it will only be forgiven after…five free coffees." I waited anxiously for his response.

"I guess I can see what I can do for you. Uncle Luke gets a little strict with you and your mother though."

Slowly we approached my house, thankful to see my mother didn't make any last pit stops to home. I walked to the door and opened it. "Someone is home?" He asked a little nervous.

I raised a brow in confusion. "No why do you ask?"

"Well the door is unlocked and everything."

"Oh foolish Jess, this is Stars Hollow. You have got to learn that nothing is the same here as it might be in the big city."

"So do I get a tour of this place or what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not much to see."

I felt him walk right behind me. "Well I'd be interested in seeing your room."

I gasped a bit in shock. "Wasn't that a little forward?"

"Rory, Rory… you have got to learn that not every guy is the same. I simply want to know more about your personality and see …I don't know. What books, CD's, or style you have."

"In that case…follow me." I opened the door that had a Harvard banner on it. Inside my bed was still unmade from this morning and a book spread open on the covers. A stack of CD's made a lovely display on my hideous desk. While I had three bookcases absolutely full and crammed on every shelf.

"So…" His fingers lightly skimmed the titles of many books on a shelf. "I see you've read most of literature's classics."

"My grandpa gave most of those to me. We share the same taste and interest in literature." I watched as he picked up an Oliver Twist copy and examined it thoroughly. "Yes that is a first edition."

"This book is so…"

"Yeah I've read it many times."

"So have I, the story never ceases to amaze me."

"I think that's about all of my room that you need to see. How about we get something to eat from my kitchen?"

I showed him through a couple more rooms, and then we made our way to the kitchen. "All you have is stale pop tarts and lots of coffee bags."

I let out a grunt and looked around. Jess stood across from me and leaned against a counter. 'Why am I so attracted to him?'

Suddenly I found myself crossing the room and grabbing him for a kiss. It didn't take long for us to get caught up in this little act of ours. Pretending we wouldn't get attached, acting as if we could walk away and say 'just friends, right?'

I broke the kiss and looked at him. "What was that for?" He asked a bit confused, but pleased.

I smiled. "I certainly don't know. Something about you just makes me want to be around you and kiss you."

"Well I like it." He kissed me again.

Before we could stop the back door was being opened and Luke walked into the kitchen. "Jess what are you doing here with Rory… Rory why aren't you at school!"

I stood in shock that I had been caught. "Wait what are you doing here Luke?"

"Your mother sent me to fix the fridge. Now answer my question."

"I didn't go to school because I didn't feel well, so I asked Jess to stay with me."

Luke rubbed his forehead as if contemplating whether or not I told the truth. "So your mother knows your home correct?"

"Ummm… well no, but I was planning on telling her I skipped when she got home form the Inn."

"Jess you need to leave now. You aren't going to screw up Rory, not like the others!"

I could see Jess tense up and storm out of my kitchen. "What are you talking about Luke? Jess isn't going to ruin me in any way!"

"You don't understand him at all Rory. Just forget I ever suggested you hang out with him. He's not good for you. Neither of you are good for the other."

I stood wondering what he meant as Luke went after Jess. 'How could he ruin me?' I felt my body quiver a moment. 'How could Jess be anything but right for me? I just gave him my virginity and we're forbidden to even talk?'

I let a single tear fall before I forced back my emotions. Now was definitely a time to go to the bridge. 'Please be there Jess.'

TBC

Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Hoe you still enjoy the story.


	4. Confession

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls

After Luke left I didn't take long to walk towards the bridge, hoping Jess would be there. My hope was let down as the empty bridge came closer in sight.

Even without I Jess I wanted to stay here, let my mind absorb the events that had just taken place. The day was quickly fading and mom would be home soon. She might even come home early if Luke calls her about what happened. I shut my eyes tight together and tried to focus on anything but the current issues.

"Don't worry yourself to death Rory." My ears perked to his voice.

I didn't even have to look at him. "Where did you go?"

He sat by me and somewhat sighed in content. "I was here for a few seconds, but kept going. I didn't know if you wanted me at your spot or not."

"I guess I can share with you if you want."

"I'd like that very much."

Of course there was a silence that fell among us. "What did Luke mean back at the house when he said you'd screw me up?" I could tell this question bothered him a bit. "But if you don't want to talk about it just yet then that is totally fine with me."

"I don't really know if you want to hear it, and if I do tell you then you might want to leave me."

"Something tells me it will take a lot for me to want to leave, but maybe it is better that we keep some things to ourselves. We could like acquainted strangers with benefits."

I bit my lip hoping he would lighten up and laugh. My plan worked as a smile crept onto his cold expression. "Do you always have the answer Rory?"

"Most would say I do and sometimes I would have to agree with them." I silently fingered the water while I let my thoughts go for a while. "My mom is going to be so mad if I'm not there when she gets home."

"I'm sorry if you get into a lot of trouble for me today."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I can make it all okay with my mom and Luke can never stay mad at me."

"I wish he was like that with me. Anyway I guess I should go talk to him."

Jess got up and dusted himself off from the dirty bridge. I stood as well and watched him for a few seconds. "Will I be able to see or talk to you again?"

"I honestly can't say. I mean Uncle Luke will say no, but I might be able to sneak around once in a while. Besides this is Stars Hollow, I'm sure we will run into each other sometime or another."

I walked slowly towards him and when we were only an inch apart I kissed him for what might be the last time. "Thanks for an amazing day Jess Mariano."

He smiled and pulled me close into a hug. "Rory Gilmore how foolish you are. The pleasure was all mine." He whispered into my ear. "I'll find a way so we can see each other, I promise."

I watched him walk away from the bridge and I waited a bit before leaving myself.

Mom was already pacing the porch when I got there. "Where exactly have you been? Oh wait let me guess. You've been at that damn bridge haven't you? I can't believe you Rory! Luke told me you skipped school and came here with Jess to kiss him!"

"Mom please don't be upset."

She wringed her hands and shifted her feet. "I just don't understand why you wouldn't call me right away and tell me you didn't go to school. And you know you can talk to me about boys."

"I know I'm sorry… Jess just seems so different. I'm scared of how he makes me feel."

"Oh my gosh… Rory!" She had a look of horror on her face.

I thought nervously of what she might be thinking. "W-what is it mom?"

"Oh never mind. As long as you guys kept it to kissing, don't go getting yourself in trouble. I know you were alone, it just makes me think you might have wanted to try something."

"No mom we didn't have sex here." She looked relieved and gave me a hug, but I pulled away from her knowing I should admit what I did. "Earlier today though, I was with jess at the bridge and we did have sex there."

This time my mother pulled away farther. It looked as though she honestly couldn't speak. "I-I can't believe what I'm hearing…Rory you're a junior in high school. You are smarter than this and you are definitely a hell of a lot better in judgment!" She was going to cry soon and I am pretty sure it's from anger.

I could feel my own tears stinging at the brim of my eyes. "It's not like I planned it mom, I swear! Jess and I were just talking and it kind of just happened."

"Sex doesn't just happen Rory! I can't believe you made this big of a mistake. Honestly, I thought I had raised you better."

She turned on her heels and went inside, making me flinch with the slam of the door. "God I'm so sorry mom." I silently cried to myself.

I decided against going into the house after her and instead just started to wander around the town. It had finally turned dark and the street lights had come on. While passing Luke's I had to wonder if Jess was in there. Maybe Luke would give me some coffee to make me feel better.

When I walked inside it wasn't Luke behind the counter. Instead Caesar was there serving people. "Hey Caesar, is Luke or Jess here?"

"No they left a minute or so ago, and Luke looked pretty ticked about something. He had Jess pack all his things too."

I tried to act as if I didn't know what was wrong. It was obvious mom had told Luke I slept with Jess already. "Well thanks anyway."

"Hey you want a coffee to go?" I nodded and pulled out some money. "No it's alright it's on the house."

I just thanked him and left the diner. 'Where did they go?' Then I realized he must have taken him to the bus stop. I quickened my pace and headed towards the bus stop then Luke was heading towards me without Jess. I ducked behind some bushes until he passed.

I peered over the bush and saw Jess standing at the bus stop alone, holding a couple duffle bags. I stayed quiet until I was behind him. "You promised you'd find a way to be with me." My words came out as more of a plea than a statement.

He whipped his head around and looked genuinely happy to see me. "Your mom called Luke and told him about us on the bridge."

"I kind of figured since I just told her." It was silent for a few minutes. "She totally flipped and said she raised me better than that." Those familiar tears came back and I just let them fall.

I could feel Jess' arms wrap around me and pull me into a tight hug. He bent his head down to my ear. "I'm so sorry Rory I never meant for this to happen."

I lifted my head and looked at him. "Where are you going to? Are you ever coming back?"

He lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "Luke is sending me to New York to see some friend of his who has room for me. He said 'd be lucky to even think about coming back to Stars Hollow."

The bus pulled up next to us. "Please come back. Please don't stay gone."

TBC

So Chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Someday

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Jess was speechless in my emotional cry to him. "I don't even want to leave Rory. You have no idea what my life has been like and what it means to have someone want me around. I'd be happier even as just your friend if I meant I saw you everyday."

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "Write me or something."

His head hung low for a moment. "Why don't you come with me?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Come with you? I have no clothes or anything ready to go and my mom…this town."

"When have you ever done anything so spontaneous it made your head spin?" I thought for a few moments. "Don't even bother I think I know you enough to know you haven't done that. I am not really sure if you like me or not, but I'm not ready to give up on what's started between us."

"You're right…I've never done anything spontaneous. I do like you Jess…probably more than I should for only knowing you a couple days." I shook my head in disbelief of my decision. "We'll have to find me some clothes when we get there."

Jess' face lit up. "No problem, I have some money. Come on let's go."

--On the bus--

I could feel my head nodding back and forth as the bus moved roughly over the road. Jess stroked my arm lightly to soothe me. His eyes burned into my head as he stared, waiting for me to return the gesture. "What are you waiting for Jess?"

Finally I gave in and looked at him. "I don't like this whole benefits thing we have going on. I want to be with you, as your boyfriend."

Maybe my smile was too big, but I didn't care. "I would like that a lot more as well." Then we gave into a short slumber for the rest of the bus ride to New York.

--Hour Later--

The bus came to a sudden halt which shook me and Jess awake. "Are we here?" I asked while rubbing my eyes tiredly.

He nodded his head and pulled me up from the seat. It was a bit colder here and the streets were darker. Street lights were spread out farther than in Stars Hollow. He must have sensed my fear, as he then pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you."

We walked up the street a while and finally came to a motel. "What about that friend of Luke's?"

"If he saw you, I'm pretty sure he would call Luke and ask why there's an extra person. This place is only about 35 bucks a night, so we're good for now."

Jess paid for a room for a few nights and we got settled in. I lay on the bed in the clothes I had on already and tried to get comfy.

"Would you like to sleep in some sweats pants and a shirt of mine? It would probably be better than your Chilton uniform."

I nodded and realized I was still in my uniform. He handed me an old faded band shirt and some black sweats. I didn't think twice and just changed right there. "I hope you don't mind." I said casually.

"Well I guess its fine since we already uh…did the deed and all."

I let out a small laugh and pulled his shirt over my head. "So what are we going to do here? I mean in New York."

"There are plenty of things we can do here. Nobody can stop us now." He paused for a second. "We could find you a school or something so you don't stop going."

"But don't they ask questions at school? How long are we planning on staying here?"

Jess finally looked up at me from his spot on the bed. "How long do you want to stay? More importantly, when will Lorelei get over what you did?"

I shook my head. "She never will. Now she thinks I'll probably end up like her. I couldn't stand to go back there and disappoint her anymore than I already have."

"How about we get some sleep for now and we will figure something out in the morning?"

I nodded in agreement and joined him on the bed. As soon as the lights went out I could feel sleep coming over me.

--Back at Stars Hollow—

Lorelei's POV

"Luke open this diner right now! I know you hear me now open up!" I screamed from outside the diner. I was wearing only my pajamas, but came over here quickly when Rory hadn't come home in a couple hours.

The apartment light switched on and I saw Luke come out from behind the curtain. He looked really annoyed but I didn't care. Instead I continued with the pounding on the door.

"Lorelei!" He yanked the door open. "What could you possibly want at midnight? And if you say coffee I swear…"

"No Luke! Rory never came back home. We had a fight, a big one and she left."

He led me inside and sat me down at the counter. "Caesar said she came by looking for me or Jess, but I had already left for the bus stop."

"Do you think she knows you made him leave?" I asked knowing Rory would try to look for Jess.

"Maybe if Caesar said something."

I rubbed my head in annoyance. "Where did you send him?"

"A friend of mine in New York agreed to take him in until Liz would take him back. I'll give him a call and see if Jess ever got in." Luke picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey it's Luke I was just calling to see if Jess had made it there or not." He was silent for a moment then continued. "Oh I see, yeah thanks anyway."

"Well is Jess there?"

He shook his head. "No, he said Jess never made it over."

"Rory has got to be with him; why else wouldn't he be at your friends. He's hiding with her somewhere, with my baby girl!"

"Lorelei you do not know that for sure."

I just nodded my head. "Yes I do know that for sure. We have to go to New York now Luke!"

He pulled me into a hug. "It's midnight Lorelei. We can leave first thing in the morning I promise."

"I told her she made the biggest mistake and that she was basically stupid. How could I tell her that when she just made the biggest decision of her life?" I let my tears fall. "I'm such a horrible mother." Luke just stood there trying to calm me down and then walked me up to the apartment.

--Next Morning (New York)—

The sun was a harsh awakening as it hit my face. I flipped over and pulled the blankets over my head. Then an arm slid over my waist and pulled me in. I opened my eyes to see that Jess had also been hiding from the sun. Feeling a little better than last night, I smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." We pulled the covers down and I stretched and then lay there content. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm, how about some coffee and anything that has taste. I'm starved!"

"Oh right I forgot, I'm with a Gilmore. Any food is acceptable as long as there is coffee with it."

--Later (at night) Jess' POV—

We were back at the hotel and Rory was already asleep on the bed. But I was up and trying to get my mind cleared. 'What was I thinking? Bringing her here away from her family?'

My thoughts were broken when Rory made a whimpering sound and stirred in the bed. I watched her for a moment and saw that she was crying in her sleep. I went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Slightly, I moved her with my hand. "Rory…are you ok?"

This only made her mumble 'I'm sorry mom!' And more tears fell.

This time I shook her more and her eyes shot open. "Hey you…were you having a nightmare?"

She nodded. "It was about the fight my mom and I had." Her eyes were dark and tired. "I want to see her. I know I've only been gone a day, but I can't just keep this fight going."

I told her I understood and pulled her close to me. "I can't stay in Stars Hollow with you though. I'll take you back in the morning. Is that alright?"

"Do me a favor before I leave?"

"Sure, name anything you want."

"Be with me again."

I looked at her confused. "I am with you right now."

"Like when we were at the bridge."

I nodded and understood now. Of course I gave her what she wanted. Later on I lay on the bed thinking of how I was about to give up the most wonderful person.

The next morning I let her sleep as long as I could, just watching from the chair across the room. Finally her eyelids fluttered open and her blue eyes caught mine. "How long were you going to watch me?" She asked in a tired voice.

"I was stopping right now I swear." I gave her a smirk and walked over to her. "I already called the bus station and there's a bus leaving in an hour to Stars Hollow."

"An hour? That's all we have?" I nodded. "Can we go get some coffee?"

"Sure just let me finish packing my things."

"Why are you packing?"

"Well I figure that I should go see Luke's friend after you leave on the bus." I picked up a few clothes and put them in the duffle bag. "Let's go find you some coffee."

We found a café near the bus station and ordered. As we sat drinking our coffee I heard a familiar beat up truck pull into the bus station. Rory and I both looked out the window to see Lorelei and Luke walking towards the café.

"What are they doing here Jess?" Rory's eyes were filled with panic.

"They must have figured that you came with me."

"Rory!" Her mother had spotted us and came rushing to the table. "I can't believe we found you. I'm so sorry for getting mad and I hope you forgive me."

I watched as Lorelei pulled Rory into a hug. Luke stood by me with a glare directed at me. "I know Uncle Luke; I was bringing her home today anyway." I picked up my duffle bags and silently slipped away from the reuniting Gilmore girls. "God I'm so sorry Rory, I think I could have loved you someday." I said to myself and left the café.

TBC

Chapter 5 is done. Thanks for the support you guys.


	6. Moving ontwo months later

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory's POV

When my mother finally released me I had a huge grin and looked towards Jess. But he wasn't there. My body panicked as I realized jess wasn't there at all anymore. "Luke where did he go?"

Luke just stood there, obviously knowing where Jess had gone. "I'm sorry Rory. Listen, I know Jess better than you and you don't need him."

"How can you decide something like that for someone? What makes you so god damn special? You are not my father so don't make my decisions!"

I stormed away from them and got on the bus I was arranged to be on. I couldn't deal to be around him, let alone ride home with him.

The bus ride was long and lonely. All I had for entertainment was the windy road itself. I stared out the window, not allowing sleep or nightmares to haunt me. 'Did Jess want to leave?' I shook my head trying to make the thoughts go away.

Relief came over me as the Stars Hollow bus Terminal came into sight. The driver announced our arrival and we came to a stop. Gratefully I hurried off and headed to my bridge.

Of course there was no other warm body to sit next to me. No one was there to kiss me and listen to just me, as if the possibility of anyone else could never exist. I sat there, replaying the events that had changed my life so drastically in just a few days. "Rory honey."

I looked up. My mother was standing there. I told her to never come to my bridge; that I wanted it to be mine alone. But today, it didn't matter. I needed her more than ever. I stood up and ran into her arms. "Why did Luke send him away?" Tears soaked her shirt but I clutched her tightly.

"I'm not so sure; all he told me was that Jess is trouble for you and that he's sorry." She smoothed my hair over with her hand in a soothing way.

"I didn't mean to get so upset with Luke."

"Don't worry sweets, he'll let it go. How about we go get some wallowing food and movies? Make it a real Gilmore's in mourning night?"

"Sounds like a really great plan." We started to leave the bridge. "Mom?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Thank you for everything."

--Two Months Later—

Chilton had been a great distraction from Jess. Although I now had this guy Tristan absolutely dying for my attention. I like to call him Satan or anything that means he is absolutely evil. But Tristan calls me Mary…even after our night together a month ago at some stupid party.

-Flashback-

"Well what's your name?"

I looked up from the bedroom floor. The place I had chosen to sleep off the many drinks I had had throughout the night. "Rory …Gilmore."

"It seems that I'll be joining you Rory, if that's alright?"

My head was spinning and I could barely comprehend what he had said. "Yeah whatever."

We talked and then we kissed and I had no intentions of stopping. So… we went all the way.

-End of Flashback-

"Rory I'll need your notes again today for math."

Tristan leaned against my locker and waited for a response. "Tristan, we haven't even been to math class yet! How could you possibly know you'll need my notes?"

"Oh I happen to know I'll be so busy daydreaming about my precious Mary that I'll miss every word from the teacher." I tried to be un-phased with his forwardness, but the blush on my cheeks must have given it away. "Oh how I love to make you blush Mary."

"Tristan could you possibly get anymore egotistical? Please just leave me alone."

"What about that notes Mary?"

I walked away and looked back at the last moment. "Forget the notes and forget you know me!"

The end of the day came too slow, but brought that certain relief. My bus pulled in front of the stop and I was more than happy to be heading home.

--Stars Hollow—

My mom was already in Luke's waiting for me at the table we always sit at. "How was Hell today daughter of mine?"

"Oh you know… Satan was there, he annoyed me as he does everyday."

"Well I ordered some cheeseburgers, onion rings, fries, coffee and a coke. What are you getting?"

I laughed knowing she wasn't kidding. "I'll get the same thing I think." Luke walked up and waited for my order. "I'll get what mom ordered."

"You guys are going to die of heart failure!" Luke said with only a little sarcasm.

"Then just remember who served us the food all of these years."

He just mumbled something and went back to the counter. "So Luke got a letter today."

I looked at my mom a bit confused. "Um… yay for Luke?"

"It was from his friend in New York. Apparently he has someone else who is going to move in with him and is sending Jess back here."

I froze. Jess was coming back? "Oh…u-uh when d-did he say he was c-coming back?" I was absolutely terrified to see Jess.

"Tonight or tomorrow morning. His friend also said jess has changed a lot. I'm not sure if it was in a good way or a bad way, so we'll see." I let out a frustrated sigh. "How are you going to handle this sweets?"

"I don't really know. But I'm not going to let him interfere with what I have going on in my life now. Besides, he left first. I owe him nothing of my time."

"There's my strong independent girl. Now really, how do you feel?"

She knew I was lying, of course. "I'm scared that I won't care that he left and I'll like him just as much as the day I met him."

"That's what I figured. I'm here for you honey, and I'll support any choice you make. So don't be afraid for second chances."

"I guess you're right."

Later on that night I went to go see Lane. "So Jess is coming back for sure?"

"Yes! I mean come on; gossip in this town is always true! And Luke told mom directly, and neither of them would lie."

"So what are you going to do…? Do you think things will be different between you two?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not really sure right now. All I know is that I want to never forgive him for not even saying goodbye."

"All I can say is that…it's Jess we're talking about. The person you lost your virginity to. If you're going to give out second chances to anyone, it should be him first."

I nodded, totally understanding what she meant. "Thanks Lane. I'll see you tomorrow; my mom is waiting for me at home." We said bye and I headed home.

Passing Luke's I noticed a familiar figure heading towards the diner with some duffle bags. "Jess…" was all that escaped my lips. Instead of going to greet him I ran all the way home. Not wanting to stop or even think about facing him yet.

TBC

Chapter 6! Good reviews so far! Thanks a lot.


	7. Finding more than the aspirin

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

I stopped in front of my house and caught my breath. All the lights were on in the house so I knew my mother was home. "Mom!" I cried through the house as I entered. "Marco!"

"Polo!" I heard it from upstairs.

She was in her room getting ready for something. "Why are you getting all dressed up?"

"You wouldn't believe it. Luke asked me out to dinner!"

"Like you go to the diner and he sits with you while you eat?"

"No like a restaurant in Hartford!"

"Oh…I saw Jess right before I came home."

"Is that why you are all out of breath? You ran all the way home didn't you?"

"Maybe…but that's not the point." I buried my hands in my face with frustration.

"What is it honey?"

"When I saw him all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him I missed him. How could I feel that way when he didn't want to say goodbye to me?"

"Maybe he couldn't say goodbye Ror."

"What do you mean? I was right there, he could have said bye."

"I mean that maybe he couldn't make himself say goodbye to you, as in he didn't want to leave you." I thought about it for a minute. "You know I'm right honey, so go over there and talk to him. Never mind what Luke says, tell him I said it was fine."

I nodded and headed down to my room to change out of my uniform. I found some jeans and a tank. "Mom I'm heading down to Luke's, do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go."

We didn't bother with the car since Luke was driving my mom and I was staying at the diner. It didn't take long to get to there and Luke had just put up the closed sign. "You're actually on time." Luke said a bit surprised. "Why is Rory here?"

"I saw Jess back and I wanted to talk to him." I closed my eyes not wanting to see his expression.

"Rory I already said…"

"Luke just let her talk to him for goodness' sake! You can't control teens!" My mom defended.

"I guess it's alright. You two behave. Let's go Lorelei."

Luke and my mother left the diner and I hesitated before heading up the stairs. When I reached the apartment door I could hear what sounded like The Ramones coming from the other side. Slowly I opened it up; Jess' back was turned to me as he put some clothes away in a drawer.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He never heard me and was quite shocked by the sudden visitor. "Rory…?"

I kissed him fast and hard and ignored him trying to pull away. "You're back."

"Yeah… I am." We both smiled and I kissed him again.

Then I stepped back and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

He didn't look surprised at all and seemed as if he somewhat expected it. "How could I willingly say goodbye to you?" His breath was rigid with emotion. "I was with you for what… a few days and I wanted you more than anyone in my life."

"I missed you so much." Confessing these feelings was a bit odd and new, but it felt right.

"If it was up to me, you know I would never have left you." I nodded and he reached out for me; he pulled me into his arms. "Before I left I thought that I might have loved you one day. I see that I was a little wrong though."

I pulled away in confusion. "What?" I asked now a little angry that he was going to say he doesn't care.

"I know that I have loved you all along."

I smiled wide and kissed him. "That's much better. I love you so much Jess." We were quiet for a moment, registering the night. "Don't leave again, and if you do…tell me goodbye next time."

"I'm going to try my best to always be here for you." I could only hug him tighter. "How long can you stay?"

"I'm not really sure. Luke took mom out to Hartford, so I'm guessing until they get back." He nodded and stood in silence. "Want to go to my house instead? I have some movies I rented that we could watch."

Jess' POV

"Yeah that's fine; let me go write Luke a note in case he gets in before I am home." I found some paper and scribbled down an explanation to Luke. "Ok I'm ready to go."

I locked up the diner behind me and we headed to Rory's house. We didn't really talk that much, and I really expected there to be a lot of questions from her. "So here we are." She opened the door to her house and told me to make myself at home.

"What movies did you rent?" I asked, looking around for them, and then spotted a stack.

"I rented Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, duh, and then The Way we were. Hmm what else did I rent? Oh yeah, and Not another Teen Movie."

"How about Charlie and the chocolate Factory?" I knew the other two just wouldn't be that interesting.

She walked away into the kitchen. "Yeah whatever you want to watch is fine with me. You want some coffee or …water?"

"Coffee or water? What kind of choices are those?"

"Jess…you are in a Gilmore residence. We only offer water because we have a sink!"

I shook my head in amazement, though I knew she wasn't kidding. "Hey you got any aspirin?"

She came out of the kitchen and motioned for me to follow her. We went down the hall. "Its in the cabinet mirror, although its not organized at all so good luck."

I looked around for some kind of aspirin in the cabinet, but I could not find any. I felt a little weird just looking around their bathroom. I opened a couple drawers then finally the two doors under the sink. A pregnancy test fell out at my feet. 'Good job Uncle Luke!' I didn't even know that Lorelei and he were serious yet. I searched a while, and then found the aspirin.

"Hey Rory didn't think the Gilmore's would have an addition to the family this soon!" I held up the pregnancy test and laughed a bit.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you going through my stuff Jess?" Rory snatched the test from me and I froze. It wasn't Lorelei's… what have I done?

"I am so sorry Rory; I thought it was your moms. You're pregnant?"

"You shouldn't have been going through my personal things! And I haven't taken the test yet!"

"I didn't mean to find it; I was only looking for the aspirin when it wasn't in the mirror cabinet!"

"Besides… it's not like the baby would be yours. If anything it would most likely be Tristan's!"

My anger and jealously boiled in my blood. 'Rory had been with some other guy.' "Well good for you two! I wouldn't want your damn baby anyway!"

I stormed out of the house and walked anywhere but back to the diner. I couldn't be there, trapped in some place. I needed to think and let my anger settle. Hopefully Rory wouldn't go to the bridge so that's where I headed. Luckily I had it all to myself.

'So Rory slept with someone else and might be having his baby. I shouldn't have left her. Why did I ever let Luke talk me into leaving?' My thoughts were going crazy with things I shouldn't be thinking about.

I laid back and closed my eyes, hoping my mind would clear. Did she want to hurt me, or does she really think the baby's some other guys?

Rory's POV

I was in complete shock. I hadn't even told my mom about buying the pregnancy test, let alone the fact I had slept with Tristan or thought I was pregnant. Why did Jess have to find the test before I took it?

All I needed was some time to figure things out and get them in order. The doorknob twisted and opened. My mom came in looking happy and content.

Though her expression quickly changed as she found me curled in the kitchen floor with an unopened pregnancy test in hand

TBC

Chapter 7. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Ditching school and Doctor visits

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory's POV

"Rory…why are you holding a pregnancy test?"

"Why else mom? I'm not sure and so I bought one a while back. I just never wanted to take it." I finally picked my head up and looked at my mother.

"I suppose you should go into the bathroom and let's find out. I won't be mad with the results honey, I promise."

I nodded and slowly got up and went into the bathroom. After I was done taking the test I set it on the counter and walked out. "We have three minutes for the result."

"Honey when did you first think you were?"

"Maybe two weeks ago…"

"You should have told me. I'm going to be here for you no matter what sweets." It was silent until the timer went off. "Alright who is going in to see what it says?"

"You should, I don't want to." My mother nodded and went into the bathroom. A moment later she came back out with the stick in hand. "Well…what does it say?'

Tears spilled over her face. "Oh I'm so sorry honey."

I could feel the warm soak of tears on my own cheeks now. "What mom? Is it positive or negative?"

"It's positive." I flew into her arms and hugged her tight. "You won't do this alone honey. And I'll talk to Jess and Luke about it."

I pulled away. "It might be Tristan's mom."

Her eyes widened. "When did this happen?"

"A while ago at that party I went to."

She looked a bit disappointed but shook it off. "We will figure that part out later. But you need to tell him there's a possibility it's his."

"I will. But now can we just go to bed? I'm exhausted from this stupid day." She said ok and we both went into our separate rooms.

--Next Morning—

I arrived at school in a nervous fit. Today I would find Tristan and tell him he would possibly be a father. 'Oh this will be a freaking riot!' Luckily Tristan found me first.

"Hello Mary, how has your morning been?"

I shrugged. "You want to ditch with me today? Go into Hartford for coffee maybe?'

"Mary aren't you the rebel today? What's this sudden interest in me?"

"Just yes or no Tristan."

"Ok I'll go. Come on my car is in the parking lot."

We found his car right away and we drove in silence. Finally I pointed out a coffee shop that I knew was good and he pulled into the parking lot. "This is the one you want right Rory?"

I nodded and followed him inside. We sat down and ordered, I had to get decaf from now on but oh well. "So… do you remember that party we were at a while back?"

He smirked. "How could I forget?"

"I might be pregnant Tristan."

His face fell immediately. "Oh…"

"I'm not sure if you're the father though. There's this other guy Jess that could be the father."

His hands trembled over his coffee mug. "When c-can you find out for sure?"

"In a couple months I suppose. Later on this week I have a doctor's appointment though. Then he'll tell me when I can do a paternity test during the pregnancy."

"So you are keeping the baby for sure?"

"Well of course, I'm totally against abortion."

"Oh yeah me too, don't get me wrong. I was just making sure." He cleared his throat a bit. "If the baby is mine, I'm not sure how much I can be there for the baby and you emotionally. But financially I can give you guys anything."

"I won't be asking you for any money Tristan, that's not why I'm telling you."

"I don't want to totally abandon you so I'll be willing to do whatever I can." There was somewhat of an awkward silence between us. "So do you want to go back to school or should I take you home?"

"I'll finish the day out at Chilton. Let's just get back before we miss too much school."

--- Later---

I got home form school feeling fine until I realized I had to go into Luke's to see mom. I peered through the window and saw Luke and Jess serving tables. Luckily Luke was taking care of mom's table.

I got the courage to walk in, but I kept my head down the whole time. "Hey honey how was school today?" She gave me that look that told me she was expecting full details of the talk I had with Tristan.

"Okay so I told him today."

"You don't seem depressed or hurt too bad. Did everything go okay?"

"He seemed…fine with it all. Offered money and said he's not sure how good he'd be with emotional support though." I shrugged it off. Here I am a junior in high school and pregnant. If this was going to happen I didn't want Tristan to be the father…did I?

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"They would both be good dads Rory. But it's just not up to you who is the real father."

I nodded and sipped some decaf from a huge mug Luke had brought over for me. A little later I headed home and went to bed. This week needed to pass by fast and painless.

---Two days later---

I woke up at nine this morning even though it was a weekday. I didn't have to go into school until after my doctor's appointment. "Rory are you up now?"

"Yeah mom I just woke up. When do we have to leave?" I got out of bed and stretched. "You know mom, I haven't had any morning sickness yet."

"Don't jinx yourself sweets. Anyway, hurry up we are leaving any minute!"

---Doctor's Office Hartford) ---

"Well Miss Gilmore I see you are here for your first pre natal check up, correct?" An old man checked over my chart.

"Yes that's why I'm here."

"First I'm going to take a blood sample and rush it through the lab while you are here. Then we'll do a basic check up with your vitals and what not." I sat still as he poked me with a needle and drew out a tube of blood. A nurse labeled it and slipped it into a tray. "Rush that through for a pregnancy test and vitamin levels."

The doctor checked my heartbeat and all my vitals then left the room after saying 'the nurse will be back with your lab results.'

"Well that was completely boring. I guess they don't make a big fuss over teen pregnancies anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked my mother.

But before she could answer the nurse came in with papers in hand as promised. "Well Miss Gilmore you are very healthy and very NOT pregnant."

"What? That's impossible I took the at home pregnancy test last night." She must have read the results wrong.

"Yes, but those at home pregnancy test do not have a 100 percent accuracy as you should know. We get girls all the time who have had a false positive reading from a store bought test. I think that we are all done here for today. There won't be a need for a follow up appointment obviously."

My mom and I were in complete shock and then I started to cry. "Honey this is a good thing!" She reassured me.

"Oh I know, I'm very relieved but now I have to fix things with Jess. That is going to be very hard."

---Stars Hollow---

It was almost ten at night and I knew the diner was closed, which is why I was walking over there this late. Jess would hopefully be up reading some book and be willing to talk to me. I looked through and there was a light on in the main dining area. Jess was wiping the counters down and stools.

I knocked lightly and he looked up at me. I expected him to just look back and ignore me. Instead he dropped his rag on the counter and came to the door. "Hey." My voice was unsteady and quiet.

"You wanna come inside?" he opened the door a little wider for me to walk through.

"Listen, I'm here to say I'm sorry for throwing it in your face the baby was probably Tristan's. The truth is the baby was most likely yours and I was just mad at you for finding the test in the bathroom." Tears spilled and I tried to wipe them away fast.

"Rory its fine. We were both a little shaken up. The truth is that I would want to be the one there for you and even if this baby is Tristan's then I'll still be here for you."

My heart was pounding fast in my chest. "Well you don't need to worry about any of that now."

"Why is that?" He seemed confused.

"I went to the doctors today and it turns out the home pregnancy test was a false positive." For the first time in a while I felt like I could breath.

"So there is no baby?"

I shook my head and found him wrapping his arms around me. I responded and hugged him back. "So what now?"

"I want to make things better between us. I love you Rory and I don't want to stop these feelings inside that I have."

I smiled to myself. Things might turn out right after all…but then I thought of Tristan and how I need to tell him I'm not pregnant. "I'll be right back Jess."

I stepped outside and took out my cell phone and dialed Tristan's number. "Hello?"

"Tristan, it's me Rory."

"Oh hey Mary… something you need to talk about?"

"Yeah… I went to the doctors today. They did some blood tests and it turns out I'm not pregnant." The line was silent. "Tristan?"

"Oh, so that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah it is a very good thing. But hey I have to go now."

"Wait Rory."

"Yes Tristan?"

"I hope this doesn't mean you are going to stop talking to me now." His voice sounded…vulnerable.

"Um no it doesn't mean that at all. I'll see you later okay? Bye." We hung up the phone and I was now very confused. 'Did Tristan actually want to be around me?'

"Rory what's going on?" Jess walked out of the diner.

I snapped out of my thoughts of Tristan and focused on Jess. "Nothing's going on. Hey how about we go to the bridge… just for a while?" He nodded and grabbed my hand. "I love you Jess."

TBC

Chapter 8. Thank you for reading and sorry I took a bit longer on this chap. But thanks for the reviews.


	9. Six Months Later

Title: Take a Chance for Me

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

---Six Months Later---

So today is the last day of school for me and then its summer vacation. I talked my mom into letting us just hang around the town this summer.

I walked through the hall a little early, so nobody was around. I opened my locker as I did every morning. But today I got to empty it out. "I was hoping you would be here early today."

I turned around and met a pair of blue eyes. "Tristan… I didn't know you were even awake fifteen minutes before school started."

We both smiled. Our friendship had grown a lot since the whole pregnancy scare. "I figured I would come early and I brought you coffee."

He held out a cup from star bucks. Although Jess had already given me two cups this morning I didn't refuse. "Thanks. You want to come sit with me until class begins?"

Tristan nodded. We found a grass spot in the front of the school and so we sat down. "So what do you usually do out here?" He looked around somewhat amused with the simplicity.

"Mostly I would read, but now that I have company I suppose that would be rude." For some reason I felt a little bit nervous sitting here with Tristan.

"What are your plans for the summer? Going anywhere exciting?"

I shook my head. "I plan to just hang around my town. My mom and I usually do something cool, but I really wanted to stay this year. How about you, anything planned?"

"Not really… my parents will be gone until September and I have the house to myself. It should be a pretty boring summer as far as I am concerned."

"Yeah but it's not like you won't be having major parties all the time. We all know you Tristan… partying is what you do best."

He gave a small grin but looked ashamed. "I don't plan on any parties. Anyway, since you'll be in Stars Hollow all summer we should hang out sometime. I mean… I don't know. We could get coffee sometime or something."

I was a bit shocked by the offer. "Sounds fun, I'll definitely give you a call sometime about that coffee." The bell rang for school to start. I looked to Tristan who was a bit disappointed.

We both stood at the same time and looked at each other awkwardly. "I'll see you in math class then."

"Actually I'm not going. I'm leaving school right now so yeah…" He scratched his head and then looked at me.

I could feel it coming and for some reason I didn't want to stop it. He leaned forward somewhat quickly and kissed me. Not forcefully but gently pulling me in with his hand. My mind was telling me to stop, that I had Jess and didn't need Tristan. But Tristan was the guy everyone wanted and now I had him here and he wanted me. It wasn't just the bit of pride I felt in this accomplishment that kept me kissing him, but the warm feeling he gave me.

Finally we parted. Our breaths were short and heavy. "I'm so sorry Rory I know you have a boyfriend and I shouldn't have done that… I just-"

I put a finger up to his mouth and shook my head. "I didn't stop you Tristan. I wanted that kiss but it was wrong. I do have a boyfriend and it shouldn't have happened but…" I brought his head closer with my hand and kissed him. "I hope you have a nice summer."

I've never felt so many emotions in one time and as I walked away form Tristan I could feel him watching me. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart pounding.

---Later in Stars Hollow---

It was dinner and my mom had told me to wait for her at Luke's to celebrate the summer. My thoughts were heavy with today's events. 'When did I start feeling this for Tristan?' I snapped out of thinking when Jess called my name.

"Rory are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah why wouldn't I be okay? So what do you want to do after dinner?"

"I was thinking we could go down to the bridge. I have some things to talk to you about, alright?"

I was a bit concerned but didn't let it bother me too much. "Okay I'll meet you there after I eat with my mom." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the diner.

Mom was only a few minutes late which was better than her usual thirty. "Hey sweets, are you ready to celebrate leaving Chilton for a few months?"

I smiled and answered yes. "So what are we going to order?"

"Actually Sookie made a new dish so she had me eat it at the Inn, but you can get something if you want."

"No that's alright. In fact I think I'm going to go to the bridge for a while. I'll see you at home for a movie night if that's fine." She agreed. "Okay well then I'll see you later."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to the bridge.

I didn't expect Jess to be there since I was early, but he was already sitting on the bridge. "Hey there, I'm a bit early if that's ok."

He looked up at me and waited for me while I took my shoes off and put my feet in the water. "So what did you want to talk about?" His eyes were filled with emotion when I finally looked into them. "Is everything alright Jess?"

"Not really… I talked to my mom today. She said she wants me to come to California and see her and my dad."

"I thought your dad has been gone most your life."

"Exactly, he has been gone. But she thinks I should give him a chance and talk to him for a while." He paused. "I was thinking that if I went to California you might want to come with me. I would only stay for a couple weeks."

I was taken back by this. "You want me to come with you to California?" He nodded yes. "I'm not really sure… I was planning on staying here the whole summer. My mom and I already talked about doing things around the house and Inn together."

"I really don't know if I could face my dad without you there Rory."

My heart was pounding fast with anxiety. "Maybe I should talk to my mom first about this…"

"Do you not want to go or something? You can just say yes or no right now then ask your mom. I just want to know what you think right now."

"I think that going to California is a big step right now and-"

"You lost your virginity to me the first week you knew me!" His voice was a bit angry.

"Please don't get upset… I'm going home now. I'll let you know my answer in the morning."

"Whatever… I love you Rory. I just wish you could be there when I need you the most."

"I'll try Jess… I promise." I walked away from him and the bridge. My thoughts were going crazy.

When I got home my mom was in the kitchen getting all the coffee ground up for the morning. "Hey mom I'm going to bed now. I don't feel so well."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it… what about our girl night?"

"I'm sorry… maybe tomorrow." She just said okay and I went into my room.

Lying down did no help what so ever. Why was I having such a problem with Jess asking me to go to California? He only wanted to be there a couple weeks. The back of my brain was screaming something but I didn't want to listen. 'Is it possible I want Tristan?'

I decided to take a sleeping pill and sleep that way.

---Next Morning---

It was still early out and my body was yelling at me to go back to sleep. I looked at my cell to see what time it was, but instead saw a message 'Missed Call'. I got up and looked through my call list. Tristan had called me… only a few minutes ago.

It was almost eight in the morning. I thought about calling him back and decided I probably should. His phone rang a few times and was then answered. "Hello, this is the DuGrey residence."

"Hi I'm Rory Gilmore, I was wondering if Tristan is there?"

"Yes just one moment."

The phone was muted and I was on hold for a few seconds before a familiar voice came on the line. "Rory?"

"Hey Tristan, um did you just call me?"

"Oh yeah… sorry to call you so early. Actually, I'm feeling kind of lonely in this stupid big house and was thinking you could come over and hang out for a while today."

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Hey Tristan… how many rooms are in your house exactly?"

"I don't know… probably five or something, why?" He was definitely confused.

"I might be needing a place to stay for some of the summer, this is totally random but-"

"No no it's totally fine! If you want to stay here that wouldn't be a problem at all. It is only the helpers and me around the house anyway."

"The thing is…I wouldn't tell anyone where I'm going."

"You want to runaway from home for a while?"

"Yeah but I don't know how my mom will react when I come back…"

"Hey Rory?"

"Yea Tristan?"

"Do me a favor… just take a chance… for me?"

"I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to get some things together."

We hung up and I left my room to see if my mother was awake or not. The coffee pot hadn't been turned on yet so I figured she was still asleep. Quietly I packed some clothes into a bag and then threw in a few books. I took a few back roads to get to the bus station so nobody would see me.

---Hartford DuGrey Residence---

The house was absolutely huge. Bigger than my grandmothers for sure. I knocked on the door and it was promptly answered by a man in a suit. "I assume you are Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes that's me." He took my bag and led me up the stairs. "Is Tristan in there?"

I pointed to the door we stood in front of. "No this is your room, but Tristan is just down the hall. If you need anything I will be in the main room. Good Day."

He left me standing there so I opened the door. The room wasn't too fancy. The walls were cream and the bed was probably a king size with floral bedding. It made me think of my grand mother's house. "So I see you've found your room"

"This is so awkward isn't it?" I asked as Tristan entered the room.

"What do you mean? I've known you for a while now Rory and we almost had a baby together. I'm pretty sure you staying here for however long won't be awkward. Just put all your things into the dresser and then meet me in my room down the hall." He looked at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."

TBC

Chapter 9! Thanks for all the ideas and reviews. I'm not quite sure how you'll react to this chapter, but thanks for reading!


	10. Should I stay or Should i Go?

Title: Take a Chance for me

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Tristan left the room and I stood, a bit panicked at the whole situation. I was in Tristan's house after running away from home. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Do I even like Tristan? There's no way I do.' I thought for a second. 'I love Jess…I love him more than anything. Why did I even double guess my feelings for Tristan? He is only my friend.'

I didn't put my things away. Instead I left my things packed and went down the hall to find Tristan. "Hey Tristan… um about me staying here."

He looked up from the stereo system he was messing with. "Yeah what about it?" Then his face fell. "You don't want to do you? You already want to go back."

"If I stayed then I might be leading you on into something I don't even want. I feel things for you, but only as a friend. Right now all I know is that this might have been fine if we had never kissed. But the thing is that we did kiss and I only want you as a friend. I realize now I am in love with only Jess." I took a breath. "And now I need to go back to Stars Hollow to tell him I'll go to California with him if my mom doesn't kill me first."

He looked obviously disappointed. "So you really do love Jess, huh?" He shifted on his feet, a little uncomfortable with the conversation I suppose. "I'm really sorry if I made it feel like you had to come here and stay. I'll drive you back to Stars Hollow."

Tristan drove me back and dropped me off at my house. My mother was on the porch pacing with the phone in her hand. She spotted the car and her expression was surprised and relieved at the same time. "Rory!" I stepped out of the car and she hugged me.

"I was gone for like…an hour and a half why did you worry?"

"Because you took your Oliver Twist book! If you were coming back you would have left it. And when I called Jess he told me about your fight and California."

"I'm so sorry mom. But now I need to go see Jess."

My mom looked at me with a weird face. "Oh sweets, Jess just left about half an hour ago."

I looked at Tristan who was standing by his car. I walked over to him and thought of what I could possibly say to make this better. "I know I did a lot wrong lately, but I hope you can forgive me enough to be my friend still."

"I'd rather just forget I ever met you. Not in a rude way or anything, but just so I can get over you. Maybe we'll be friends someday, but then again maybe not." He got into his car and drove away.

I turned back to my mother. "I need to be with Jess in California mom. He needs me right now and I already let him down."

"But California is so far away and I'll be all by myself here. Can't you just send him a postcard and say 'sorry I couldn't make it, my mom wants me to stay here.'"

"Mom let's be reasonable here. I love Jess and he loves me. He is going through something big now and I was stupid to not just say yes in the first place."

"Let me talk to Emily and I'll see about a plane ticket because you aren't going on train or whatever. But you so owe me for this." She gave me an evil grin. I knew my mother would get her pay back but Jess was so worth it.

---Hours Later---

"Well I just got off the phone with mom and she got you a ticket to California, but the plane doesn't leave until tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "Okay thank you."

It was a bit quiet and my mom stood looking at me. "What made you choose Tristan this morning? I don't get why you told Jess maybe and went to Tristan's house to runaway from Stars Hollow."

Now she had sat next to me and waited intensely for an answer of some sort. I knew exactly what to tell her and for some reason it was hard to say. "Yesterday morning before school started Tristan kissed me. And you know usually Tristan is just a friend and I wouldn't feel anything for him. But he was being so nice and it seemed as if cupid had come and molded him into perfect Tristan, not evil Tristan. And knowing he was nice I wanted to reward him by somehow making myself think I wanted him as well."

She looked thoroughly absorbed in all of this. "So that's what happened. One kiss and you run away with him?"

"I wasn't running away with him mom, I simply was going to stay at his house until I came to my conclusion about him and Jess."

"And you got your conclusion within the hour and a half that you were there?"

I knew she didn't fully understand my reasons but they made so much since in my head as I put them all together. "I couldn't even unpack my things into the drawers before I realized how much I needed Jess in my life. And how much I wanted to be there for him when he confronts his dad in California."

"I just hope you know that from now on you come to me first and then we will choose a place for you to run away to. Like maybe the Inn or Lane's house okay? Some place where I know you are safe."

---Next Morning---

My alarm clock went off and I could have thrown it across the room. It was like 6 in the morning and I had to go to the airport. There was a lovely smell coming from the kitchen. I took a quick five minutes to ready myself and sat down at the table to drink the fresh coffee. Mom was already sitting down and glaring at me. "You and your stupid California trip woke me up at the ungodly hour of 5:30!"

"Mom I didn't tell you to set your alarm. You chose to remember? You insisted on driving me to the airport and having a sappy goodbye when I won't even be gone for more than two weeks."

"Well either way, I'm tired and cranky and the coffee isn't from Luke's!"

After getting over her crankiness we loaded my things into the jeep and drove to the airport. She waited with me until they called my boarding number. "Now you have the address that Luke gave you right? And you packed enough stuff for two weeks?"

"Mom I have everything don't worry about me. I love you and I will see you in a couple weeks." I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tight then waved from the gate.

Flying alone wasn't so bad. I had my music to entertain me and somewhat of a variety of movies to choose from. Sleep wasn't really an option for me. My mind was full of what will happen when Jess sees me in California.

So it seemed like forever had just passed as I exited the airport and found a cab. I read off the address to the driver and hoped for the best.

When we pulled in front of my destination I laughed out of pity for the small house in front of me. As I retrieved my things and stood on the dead lawn I studied every feature before entering. The house was maybe two bedrooms with one bathroom and a kitchenette. No dining room and probably half the size of my living room. But this was all of my own judgment, I hadn't actually seen inside yet. The wood paneling on the outside had a paint job from thirty years ago and the door was slightly crooked. Somehow it all seemed fitting for this to be Jess' dad's house.

I picked up my bags and headed for the door. As I lifted my hand to knock I stopped. There was a loud crash inside and then some yelling. I didn't mean to listen in but I had to.

"I didn't even want to have you here. So don't give me attitude while staying under my roof, you ungrateful little-"

"Just shut up! Don't you ever get tired of hearing your annoying words and complaints? Just shut up and I will leave okay?" That voice was Jess'. And the footsteps were getting close to the door. Before I could run away with my things he swung the door open and had the most shocked look on his face when he saw me.

But then his expression hardened and was cold. "You're too late Rory, I left yesterday."

"I'm sorry Jess."

"Where were you? Your mom called me asking where you were. I didn't know…so where did you go off to?" He was obviously angry.

"I went to Tristan's house…"

"Are you serious! You went to Tristan's house? Rory I was waiting for you to answer me and you went to some other guy's house? I don't believe you!" Now he was starting to walk away.

"Please wait Jess. I was confused. The day school ended Tristan was hanging out with me and he kissed me. So I don't know what got into me but he was different and nice."

"So you double guessed us? I thought you loved me!"

I felt so ashamed. We were standing in some dump arguing over some stupid mistake I made. All I wanted was to go over to Jess, wrap my arms around him and kiss him. So I did just that. He was certainly surprised, but didn't pull back. "I love you so much Jess, I couldn't even think about staying at Tristan's when I got there. When I was there I thought about how much I wanted to be here with you and help you get through this. Please say you'll forgive me."

"I can't do that Rory."

"Please…take this one chance for me...to love me and forgive me."

"I took a chance with you when I first said I loved you…and look where it got me today." He pulled out of my arms and walked away.

"It won't end here Jess!" I shouted back to him.

TBC

Chapter 10! Sorry for making you guys think it was a Trory. That was just a little tease while I thought of some new ideas for the upcoming chaps. Thanks for reviewing anyways though.


	11. Product of taking chances

Title: Take a Chance for me

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

'How could this be happening to me? I get smart and chase my love to California only to be shot down. Well not completely shot down, I totally deserved it all.'

"Hey who are you?"

I turned towards the door and saw a drunken man looking at me. "I'm Rory Gilmore sir and I'm dating Jess."

"Really? Doesn't look like you two are doing so well."

"Not to be rude but you aren't one to be judging relationships. You just drove away the son you never got to know. I'm doing a whole lot better than you are right now."

"Don't waste your time kid. Jess isn't anyone worth loving, let alone chasing around California. Go back to whatever little town you're from."

He went back inside and slammed the door shut. 'You are so wrong. Jess is the only person worth loving anymore.'

I didn't know where to go from here. I took out my cell and called a cab. Luckily I had some money to get a hotel.

The room they gave me was small and dirty. But I was only paying thirty bucks a night. I called my mom and told her what had happened so far. She was absolutely furious at the whole situation, and told me to just be careful as long as I was by myself.

Waking up after only a few hours of sleep was hard. After a restless night I was happy to enjoy a semi-warm shower with horrible water pressure. After my shower I got dressed and headed out. Taking a map from the hotel lobby I tried to think of where Jess might be. My phone vibrated and I had a text from my mom. 'Luke said to check the bookstore on 26th.'

When I found 26th street the bookstore was very obvious. It was small but stood out amongst many fashion stores and restaurants. When I entered it was filled from floor to ceiling with books and documentaries. I was lost in it for a while before I snapped out of it and realized I was looking for Jess.

A worker was behind a cashier desk in the front so I walked up and pulled out a picture of jess I had. "I was wondering if maybe this guy had been in here recently."

The girl looked up at the picture and gave a smile. "Oh yes he has been in here. Man he is so hot. I think he's still in our inventory room. He wants to see all the new books before everyone else." She pointed to the room marked inventory and told me to go ahead.

The door opened quietly so he didn't look up from his book when I entered. He was very absorbed and interested in some great work of literature I assume. "Jess…"

His eyes darted up and looked a bit surprised then somewhat angry still. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke told me I might find you here." He got up and went towards the door but I blocked him. "You will NOT leave this room until I am satisfied with the talk we are going to have. I love you and I trust you more than anyone in this world who is not my mother. For everything that has ever happened to me I can look back and thank God you're one of them. I can't say why exactly I didn't want to be here when you first asked me, but now I can say for sure that it's the only place I'll think of being as long as you are here. For all the trouble we've had to overcome in the past to get here we should be able to move past this. I know you love me Jess even if it hurts to think about saying it to me right now, it's still there."

It was silent. I didn't know what to expect, maybe he would just leave now and maybe I should let him. But instead he moved closer to me and with shaky arms pulled me into a hug. He held me close and tight and moved his lips to my ear. "I love you more than anything and I'm just happy you want to be here now. Thank you for making me listen to you."

I smiled at my breakthrough. "So how much longer are we planning on staying here?"

"Here in the storage room or here in California?"

"Here in California."

"I'm not sure; I was hoping we could stay a little bit longer and get a room on the beach. It could be a lot of fun and I don't want my dad to ruin my trip to the west coast. Plus you are here so it's like a guaranteed fun."

I had a grim look on my face. "I don't want to sound like a sissy, but I miss my mom a lot. I know it's only been a couple days but I want to go back home." I smiled sweetly and hoped for the best.

"How can I say no to that? Come on let's go home."

---Stars Hollow---

We took a plane back home and I caught up on some much needed rest. We told my mom and Luke not to be at the airport and luckily they weren't.

"Hey Ror…"

Jess looked towards me after saying my name. "What?" Our eyes locked for a moment.

"I love you so much." He stepped towards me and captured my lips in his. Our kiss was short but romantic.

I smiled after our kiss broke. "Thanks."

We walked into the diner hand in hand catching a few looks. "Rory you are back!" Mom rushed over to me from the counter and hugged me.

"Yeah mom it's me. I have only been gone for a few days not a year."

"Im just so glad you aren't some California girl. I thought they would change you for sure."

"You are so over dramatic. You just don't want me drinking star bucks on the beach without you." She had an agreeing smile.

Luke had a cold stone stare towards us. "Uncle Luke, lighten up a bit okay? Everyone is happy… you should be too."

"I'll be happy as long as everyone stays happy and gets along. Now with that said coffee and burgers. I know Gilmore girls are only happy with a full stomach."

"Then you should also know us Gilmore's are hardly ever completely full… especially when it comes to coffee!" I nodded in agreement with my mother and we all sat down to eat.

---The Bridge couple weeks later ---

I let my feet dangle in the cold water. It was refreshing to be alone and be able to think. I would be a senior soon and finally complete my dream of getting accepted to Harvard. "Hey pretty girl, all alone on a Friday night?"

I looked up and met a pair of mocha eyes. "Hey you, what are you doing here? I thought Luke had you working all night."

He sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "He let me off since I closed last night. When does school start again?"

"In like a month. Are you going to home school or go back Stars Hollow High?"

"Probably home school so I can work a bit more." His eyes had a hint of mischief to them.

"Why do you need more money? Haven't you been saving all of it?"

"Yeah but I'll need more to pay the rest of this off." He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a gold band ring with embedded diamonds. "Marry me Rory…"

My eyes were watery and my heart was pounding fast. "All I get is three words… not some big speech on how much you love me?"

He laughed softly and then kissed my left hand ring finger; he slipped the ring on quickly. "If you say yes, then we'll have the rest of our lives for me to express how much I possibly love you."

"Then yes… of course I'll marry you." I kissed him softly and smiled at how perfect my life turned out because of taking chances.

The End-------- FINALLY

Sorry for the long wait but ive been away most of the summer. Anyways it was time for me to end this story. Review and tell me what you think please.


End file.
